battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Rabbit
Jack Rabbit (originally 2925 Jack Rabbit) was a middleweight robot which competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots built by Team Brown and driven by builder Steve Brown's son TJ. It was an invertible robot with an impressive 30 MPH top speed armed with a ramming spike. It did well in the competition, reaching the round of 16 in its debut season. the "2925" in front of Jack Rabbit's name was supposedly its model number, assigned by its builder, to give the team a more industrial feel. Robot History Season 4.0 2925 Jack Rabbit's first match in BattleBots was against Viking Dragon. At the beginning of the match, 2925 Jack Rabbit showed very little control early on. However, when it wasn't meandering aimlessly or trying to line up on a target, 2925 Jack Rabbit hits Viking Dragon incredibly hard and pushed it into the spikestrip. After a few hits on Viking Dragon, 2925 Jack Rabbit pushed Viking Dragon around the BattleBox and rammed it until Viking Dragon's wooden base plate appeared to break. Viking Dragon stopped moving and was counted out. 2925 Jack Rabbit won by KO at 1:28 and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced RipTide. In the beginning of the match, 2925 Jack Rabbit seemed hesitant to attack at first, even though only one of RipTide's discs was spinning much. The bots circled each other for position and RipTide's discs suddenly stopped. 2925 Jack Rabbit tried ramming into RipTide, but it missed and instead punched a 1" hole in the spikestrip. 2925 Jack Rabbit got in a few more hits on RipTide despite hitting the wall a few more times. The time ran out and Jack Rabbit won on a 35-10 judge's decision. This win put 2925 Jack Rabbit to the final preliminary round, where it faced CUAD the Annihilator. At the beginning, CUAD had severe control problems that it ran right into the arena wall. The robots started going around each other and trying very hard to line up shots. 2925 Jack Rabbit missed CUAD by inches and ran into the arena wall again. This caused 2925 Jack Rabbit to throw a chain on the right side of its drive because the mag motors bent the drive shafts from the impact from the arena wall. CUAD then got a few hits on 2925 Jack Rabbit, wedging underneath it and hitting it at the same time. 2925 Jack Rabbit got a few more hits on CUAD and CUAD was later counted out. 2925 Jack Rabbit won by TKO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Caliban. In the beginning of the match, 2925 Jack Rabbit went straight at Caliban and hitting it straight on. This hit caused the right drive chain to come off again. After 2925 Jack Rabbit was hitting Caliban a few more times, Caliban got caught on the entrance ramp and was counted out. 2925 Jack Rabbit won by TKO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced T-Wrex. After T-Wrex delivered several hits on 2925 Jack Rabbit, with one hit ripping off one of the wheels, T-Wrex's tail got stuck on the screws and was counted out. 2925 Jack Rabbit won by TKO again and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Huggy Bear. In the beginning of the match, Huggy Bear clamped 2925 Jack Rabbit multiple times and dragged it onto the killsaws. 2925 Jack Rabbit managed to escape and the killsaws missed 2925 Jack Rabbit's chain by a 1/16th of an inch. 2925 Jack Rabbit then gets itself caught on the killsaws, which produced a shower of sparks. 2925 Jack Rabbit did some damage to Huggy Bear, with one hit ripping off one of its cover plates. The time ran out and Huggy Bear won on a 29-16 judge's decision. This meant that 2925 Jack Rabbit was eliminated from the tournament. 2925 Jack Rabbit wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. At the beginning, 2925 Jack Rabbit went straight at the left side of Psychotron and bumps into T-Minus' right wheel, which spun T-Minus around. As 2925 Jack Rabbit prepares to ram T-Minus again, Bad Attitude got underneath T-Minus and 2925 Jack Rabbit rammed into the rear of T-Minus, which flips it onto its back. After this, 2925 Jack Rabbit went straight at the screws and bumps into the left side of Summoner. 2925 Jack Rabbit was moving around the BattleBox and it was almost caught by Huggy Bear. Suddenly, 2925 Jack Rabbit got hit from the right side by Heavy Metal Noise's spinning disc. This hit caused 2925 Jack Rabbit's right drive chain to come off once again and it was moving very slowly. 2925 Jack Rabbit stopped moving and it was now being pushed by Psychotron and Turtle Road Kill. 2925 Jack Rabbit suddenly started moving again until it was rammed by Bad Attitude. After this, Psychotron pushed 2925 Jack Rabbit against the spikestrip and it was left there for the rest of the rumble. In the end, Bad Attitude was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and 2925 Jack Rabbit lost overall. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Jack Rabbit was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced The Master. The Master won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Jack Rabbit was eliminated from the tournament again. Jack Rabbit wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but lost overall to Alabama Slammer and Complete Control. Even if it did win, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from California